


Missed You

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by adrililith.<br/>Flash fic: As usual, 8 minutes, any genre, any subject, must use all word prompts<br/>word prompts: change, time, muscle.<br/>Ats episode: "You're Welcome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

Muscles strain as sweat beads his forehead and dampens his bangs but he doesn't take time to wipe it away. His grip is sure and the sound of metal striking metal seems loud in the quiet still of the air. The burn in his arms and across his shoulder blades increases in increments as his opponent changes tactics. 

He smiles, then grits his teeth and ignores the sensation, his entire being completely focused on the man in front of him, on the next thrust of blade, the next volley of words, the next move of this dance that began so long ago.


End file.
